Blurry
by x-Syko
Summary: [OneShot, Squiffie] It's Christmas Eve and Yuffie doesn't know what to get SqLeon. Same goes with Leon. And why are the presents under a dead christmas tree? No one knows.


**Blurry**

**Bold Emphasis**

DISCLAIMER: the ten-lettered word that everyone should know what it means. If this is your first fan fic...which i really doubt...then i guess i could tell ya...

Yuffie: x-Syo doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy! Ha! She doesn't own me!

Syko: but I could use you in my story...

Yuffie: damn..she's right...

Syko: hurhurhurhur...

Syko: ooh and this is my first Squiffie FanFic...

------------------------------------------------------------

(Seek me) For comfort

(Call me) For solace

(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart

(Seek me) Completion

(Call me) I'll be waiting

(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart

The End of Heartache - Killswitch Engage

------------------------------------------------------------

-Yuffie's POV, Second District, Top of Gizmo Shop-

Squall's probably in the Waterway again, training up for when the Heartless will do some real damage to this town.  
This town...Traverse Town...it's my home now. I don't remember anything from Hollow Bastion, I only left when I was  
like what...seven? How **was** I supposed to remember? ESP? Oh wait no, ESP is when you read someone's mind...anyways, I  
stared at the stars. Besides, I don't have any problem with Traverse Town. Yeah, I miss the sun at times...but the  
night isn't that bad. The only thing that needs working on is...Squall or **Leon**. And also of course, the Heartless.

Sora's out there somewhere with his keyblade, saving the different worlds, and here I am, sitting on top of the Gizmo  
Shop, staring at the stars. I see a star dim out. Sora's not doing...**too** bad I guess. Last time I saw him, which was  
at the Colisseum, he was doing great, but I was pissed off that he beat us. Us meaning Squall and I, of course. After  
that day, Squall didn't talk to me for a while.

I sighed and stood up. The wind blowing the tail of my scarf. Then I realized what was coming in two days. Christmas.

I whacked my head. "How could I have forgotten?" I walked across the..plank thing that connected the gizmo shop and  
the pub, and jumped off. I walked to the Item Shop, which I saw Squall stare at a weapon for quite some time. Why? I  
never knew. I thought he liked his Gunblade, but still. I look at one of the three brothers and asked, "Do you  
remember what Squall was staring at yesterday?" Louie looked up to me and quacked. sweatdrop "Eh, no need to quack on  
me." Louie walked over to the case and took out what looked to be...a pendant? What? No, that's not right...He was  
staring at the weapon...

Then, I realize that the weapon was right next to it "Of course!" I whacked my head and then shook it off. "uh, so how much would that be?" Louie looked at his brother. "3.5 k munny please." It felt like my jaw just dropped to the floor, which it obviously cannot, but I stood there, like seriously, retardedly. I checked my pocket. 3k..."I only have 3 k..." I searched for more and then found a couple more..."Ok...3,213 munny." I looked at Louie. He was discussing something with his brothers and nodded. "That's ok. It's not a big difference." He gave me the pendant and I gave him the munny. "Oh hey, if Squall comes next time and asks you about the pendant..don't tell him that I bought it." Louie nodded and I smiled and walked out. There goes my month worth of munny...For Aerith and Cid...(AN: Cloud isn't here yet..this takes place during the game, but Yuffie didn't see cloud at the colliseum.)

What should I get them... I walked to the second district, a place where I know I can get some easy munny, not alot, but it was easy. I had collected 560 munny when I was done at the center of the Second District. "Stupid Shadows...Only giving one munny." I sighed and walked to the gizmo shop again, hoping to find more munny. I walked in and found a shadow in front of me. I kicked it and it vanished. I looked around and saw that nothing was going on...wait...that's not supposed to happen...where are all the heartless in here? I felt a sting on my back, one of them scratched me! I screamed out.

"Freakin'...that hurt." I didn't use a potion just yet, but then I saw something jump in front of me and I tried to shield myself. Of course, that was retarded, since I wasn't wearing any protection other than my scarf, which you can hardly call protection, and my gloves.

It cut through my gloves and I fell back, right on my bottom. I stood up and killed one of the shadows and I ran out,  
yes, ran out. So much to proving that I wasn't a kid anymore. I continued running, where? Who knows. All I knew was  
that I had to get away. Get away from Traverse town? No, but get away from knowing the fact that I may never be able to prove that I'm not a kid anymore, or that I'm not weak.

------------------------------------------

-Leon's POV, Waterway, Second District-

Yuffie? She's probably somewhere trying to prove to me that she's not a kid anymore. I never understood it. Why does she want to prove me wrong so badly? Yeah, when I was her age I would've beaten the person up whoever called me a kid, so I know how she feels, but she **is** a kid. She's a brat, but she's still my partner. I sighed.

Partners...they're supposed to be there for each other whenever they need it, support one another and yeah, have a few healthy arguments here and there, but **not **like how we have fights. No...Yuffie and I have arguments that cause me to explode in front of her and then she's scared and runs away. A coward? You could say that, but no.

Everyone knows that I don't explode unless I get really ticked off, and sometimes..she pushes all my buttons at once. So yeah...I'm her partner. How did that happen, you ask? Shortly after the...situation in Hollow Bastion...Cloud, yes, the one and only, had made me sworn to protect her. So yes, I'm keeping a promise, even though he could be out there making a deal with the devil (AN: hey, whattya know, Squall's prediction is right!), but I'm still keepin it.

I stood up because I heard footsteps outside of the waterway echoing in here. "Dammit." I know that voice anywhere. Yuffie. I could tell she was doing alot of running, from her panting and slow inhales and exhales. "I hope the present's alright..." Present? There's no one's birthday..no anniversary for sure...no wedding...then what? Then I realize it myself. It was going to be christmas soon. Of course...all the decorations are up..."Hope he likes it..." He? Who's He? There can't be a He. Wait...why **can't** there be a He? Why do I care if Yuffie has a He or not...I brushed the bangs that were covering my eyes, for it was getting itchy. I decide to walk out, of course, not making big splashy noises like how she would usually do when she walks in the waterway, but regular splashes. I pretend to just have seen her, as she was hiding 'the gift for him' away. "Yuffie?" I asked, trying to put a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing?' face on. "I, uh..." I didn't know what was going on, but she was seriously acting strange. By now, she wouldn't be quiet...I noticed her attire. Her gloves were ripped, her scarf was ripped, her hair messed up, sweat on her face, shoes stained with blood, and when she turned away, I noticed the scratches on her back.

"Yuffie, what happened?"

I was supposed to protect her, and here she is, stained with blood and cuts all over. "N-nothing. I was just...training." "Training? More like attempt suicide.." Yeah, I was overreacting, since it's not like she's in a coma or anything, but still. (AN: Yes, I realize that Sq-leon is OOC...i apologize for that...) "Why do you care anyway? I'm just a brat." She walked away, to the hotel. Good, Aerith would be able to heal her. I see something shining in her pocket. Huh..?

----------------------------------------------

-Yuffie's POV, Red Room, Hotel-

Aerith was freaking out when I walked into her. She was so worried, and started healing me right away. She's resting now, since she used almost all her energy up...I feel bad...But I'm watching over her, you know, repaying the favor. The scratch on my back doesn't sting as much, but it still does hrt. I think back to what Squall said. "Why did he act like he cared?" That guy has very little sympathy in him, and I knew that for the past nine years of my life. Aerith wasn't waking up yet, so I decided to walk to the other room. Our room.

I sit on the bed, and looked at the window...the stars are pretty as usual, but then, once again, one of them fades. I hear someone walk in and it's Squall. I notice that he isn't doing anything, just staring. At what, who knows? But I seriously want to go far away from him as possible. I can't let him see me like this, not again. I mean, that time outside the waterway had already sucked, since I failed...So I stand up and run past him. He looked shocked when I past him, but then I realize that I did more than past him, I seriously tackled him. He didn't flinch or anything, but my arm **hurt**. I grabbed onto my arm and continued running. and running...and running.

---------------------------------------------

-Squall's POV, Second District-First District -

After Yuffie had run away, I stood there...I don't know why, but I didn't do anything. I grabbed the bandages that were sitting on the bed, the bandages that she was supposed to put on but hadn't. I grabbed my blade and walked to Cid's shop. "Is there somethin' you want, Leon?" He wiped his nose and then I looked carefully at something that would..match with her. I saw a ribbon. Aerith needed a new one..."a Ribbon." Cid raised his eyebrow and nodded. He took out the perfect shade of pink. "You could pay me later." He said and I nodded.

I walked out with the ribbon in hand and I noticed Yuffie again...this time sitting at the second story of the deserted coffee shop. She was staring at something, I don't know what, but it was glowing. Yuffie...what to get her...Nothing at the accessory shop was good...I had about 5.2 K from what I saved up at last month too..I walked into the item shop. I found one of the ducks there, I don't remember their names...Well, it was the Blue one. They showed me the items and I noticed that something was missing...Someone took it? The pendant? My eyes widened in shock. "Is something wrong, sir?" The duck asked me and I shook my head.

So much for getting the pendant for her...I guess I'll get something for Cid first...I walked to Gepetto's house, which I helped build, and then asked if he could make me a blueprint. "Blueprint? After you provided us, Pinocchio and I, this house, You could ask for anything you want." He smiled and reassured me. I smiled a little, but you could barely call it a smile, and nodded. "It's for Cid." Gepetto nodded slowly, as if he was thinking something up. "Yes, I have the perfect design. Come back tomorrow and it'll be done." I thanked him and walked out. Ok, now one left...her...

--------------------------------------------

-Yuffie's POV, 2nd story floor deserted coffee shop, First District-

I noticed Squall come out of the Item Shop. He walked to Gepetto's house and came out five minutes later. "I wonder what he's doing"...I looked at the sky and then back to the pendant. "I bet Squall was going to get this pendant for her" Her meaning Aerith of course. I sighed. "Aerith..what am I going to give her?" I saw that Squall got her a ribbon...which she really needs...Should I get her a staff? I jumped down from the second floor and realized my dumb mistake. I fell on the floor, right on my back and yelled out in pain. I sat up.

The scratch didn't open, but it was seriously hurting. "Dammit.." I walked, more like limped, into the Item Shop again. "Got anything that Aerith might be interested in?" Louie, once again, quacked. He took out a Pretty Stone. "You could get a pouch of these for her." I nodded. "How much would that be?" He thought for a sec. "I'll give you it for 1.5k." I searched in my pocket. Damn, short again. "1023 ok?" the duck looked at his brothers and they nodded. "Yep." I gave him the munny and he gave me the pouch. "Thanks, Louie." I walked out of the shop and then there was only one more person...Cid...and what am I supposed to give the old geezer? I asked the moogles and they said they could synthesize him something. I nodded and then walked out. I looked at the clock. 11:30...Christmas was going to be here in thirty minutes...

---------------------------------------------

-Squall's POV, Red Room, Hotel-

Aerith called me for some reason. I wrapped all their gifts and put them under the...tree. You could barely call it a tree though, since it's...dead. Well, Aertih was talking to me about Yuffie's condition.

"Do you know how she got to be that way?"

I shook my head. "Something to do with the heartless, that's all I know." She nodded in understandment (AN: is that even a word?)

"Well, christmas is coming near...bought all your gifts?" I nodded. "You?"

She smiled. "Yes, of course." I heard the door of the hotel open and close. Probably Yuffie. She knocked on the door. "Come in" Aerith answered. Yuffie walked in with three gifts.

"Hey guys" She smiled and put the gifts under the tree as well. "Is Cid gonna come down here?"

Cid walked in a couple of minutes later. Yuffie shoved his gift at him. "Open in, open it!" Cid opened the gift that she gave him: a complete set to building a mini-gummi ship.

He nudged her head and she laughed. Something was different about her. I don't know what, but she's not completely herself anymore. She gave me her gift. "Here Sq-Leon. I saw you staring at it for quite some time, and decided to get it for you." I looked at the wrapped gift and accepted it. I saw Aerith opening the ribbon I gave her and then the pouch of Pretty Stones that Yuffie gave her. I opened my gift and saw it...the pendant. I smiled. Then I realized...it wasn't that she had changed..I just never noticed that she was like this all along. "Merry Christmas, Yuffie." She smiled as well. "Merry Christmas Squall" "It's Leon" She shook her head. "Come on, it's Christmas." She hugged me and I simply patted her. "One of the best ones yet." She smiled again. I completely forgot to give her the bandages that was still in my hand.

---------------------------------------------  
...you could be my someone you could be my scene

You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene

I wonder what you're doing Imagine where you are

There's oceans in between us, and that's not very far

From: Blurry - Puddle of Mudd

--------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope the story turned out okay. This is my christmas gift to all those Squiffie fans out there. As I said in the summary, it was Semi-Sweet. At first, I wasn't going to make this a one-shot, but realized that it was better if it was. Oh and when I say, for example, 5.2k, that means 5200, for those who didn't know. I couldn't think of any good gifts...So I decided just to show what Yuffie and Squall bought, because it would have taken too long. This story might have given the hint of Squall only caring Yuffie as an older brother, but I guess that's how their relationship is kind of is.


End file.
